Apio
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Si las razones anteriores no eran suficientemente claras la siguiente fue la que por fin le abrió los ojos.


Los personajes no son míos, y esta historia es sin fines lucrativos

-.-.-

Apio

-.

Ranma siempre negó lo que sentía por cierta chica de cabellos azulados, pero se debe entender que era muy difícil lidiar con algo a lo que nunca te has enfrentado.

El muchacho se había dedicado años de su vida a entrenar, lo más importante en su vida había sido dedicarse a eso en cuerpo y alma, aprender técnica tras técnica y ser cada vez más fuerte, no solo física también espiritualmente; así que imaginen lo difícil que era para él aceptar, que había algo más importante que lo anterior mencionado.

Sin embargo su inconsciente le empezó a mandar pistas, de hecho las mandaba a diario, solo que él no las quiso ver hasta que la última y más clara pista llegó.

No. 1: Se levantaba tarde

Antes su vida era entrenar día y noche, desaprovechar el tiempo era un lujo que no se podía dar, era perder valiosos minutos de entrenamiento, sin embargo, ahora, dormir más, representaba soñar más "ciertas cosas" que jamás nadie sabrá sobre "cierta chica de pelo azul"

No. 2: Se había vuelto masoquista.

Él, que nunca había sido la educación andando, eso era cierto, pero tampoco solía ser un "idiota grosero" como lo llamaba Akane, pero ahora insultarla, era la única forma que su inmaduro cerebro le dictaba para llamar su atención, cosa que provocaba que ella lo golpeara más de una vez al día, y para ser sinceros, recibir golpes de ella (si no eran con el mazo) era sentir su tacto unos segundos, lo dicho, masoquista.

No. 3: Era muy posesivo.

Primero se excusaba diciendo que la estaba protegiendo al ir detrás de ella todo el tiempo, dar miradas acecinas si la veían mucho o moler a golpes a cualquier idiota que se le acercara más de la cuenta, ni hablar de cuando se atrevían a tocarla , porque era su obligación como prometido "impuesto", no porque el quisiera o sintiera celos... claro... "claro no eran celos".

No. 4: Se había convertido en su mejor amiga

Cuando la conoció pensó que no había nadie más desagradable que ella, pero al pasar apenas unos días supo que era la persona más leal y confiable, ante cualquier adversidad su primera opción era y sería Akane, pero obviamente era solo porque "congeniaban bien", solo eso.

No. 5: La comida

Si las razones anteriores no eran suficientemente claras la siguiente fue la que por fin le abrió los ojos.

Era un día de otoño cualquiera, ambos estaban cansados, después de la salida del instituto, a medio camino de llegar a casa habían sido emboscados, habían estado peleando contra los locos de Nerima por varias horas.

Llegaron a casa cansados hasta el pelo, entraron y tiraron sus cosas a un rincón, lo primero que hicieron ambos fue entrar a la cocina, los dos estaban sedientos y hambrientos.

\- Hola muchachos, ¿como les fue en la escuela?- preguntó Kasumi viendo de reojo como tomaban agua como desesperados.

\- bien, pero ya sabes nunca faltan los dementes al final de la jornada, ¿no Ranma?-

\- Ni que lo digas- dijo volviendo a vaciarse otro vaso de agua-

\- tengo mucha hambre... ¿falta mucho para que este la cena?- preguntó la chica

\- pues si, algo... mmm... tal vez deberían tomar un tentempié- la mayor de las hermanas Tendo lo pensó un momento y dijo - aun hay bolas de arroz en el refrigerador, pueden comerlas si desean-

\- ¡que bien!- dijo Ranma yendo hacía la nevera, Akane lo siguió pero su prometido tapaba todo el interior de aparato

\- ¿me pasas una por favor?- dijo tras de él

Ranma miro confuso dentro, y en el último estante encontró un plato blanco y grande, pero había un problema...

\- ¿qué pasa Ranma? ¿no las encuentras?, apresúrate muero de hambre-

\- mmm...- el muchacho lo pensó por un momento luego extendió una mano hacía atrás dándole un bocadillo a la chica, el tomó algo más del refrigerador y salió de la cocina.

Akane comenzó a comer con ganas, de verdad tenía hambre

\- oye Akane...- Kasumi detuvo sus labores para mirarla

\- ¿que pasa?- respondió saboreando el relleno de salmón

\- no, nada- dijo al verla comer pero pensativa

\- bueno voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme- y también se fue

\- vaya... creo que papá se equivocó... cuando por la mañana él y el tío comieron, me pareció escuchar que solo habían dejado una sola bola de arroz... bueno, tal vez entendí mal...- y siguió en lo suyo

Asomándose desde la estancia, Ranma vio a Akane subir las escaleras comiendo y entendió... que en realidad debía de estar muy enamorado para quedarse con hambre por una chica, ni modo... mientras la cena estaba lista lo único que le quedaba era seguir comiendo ese pedazo de apio.

.-.-.-.-

16 de Diciembre, gracias por estar de nuevo conmigo en estas historias, hoy particularmente fue un día un poco pesado, pero no saben lo feliz y lo mucho que me sube el animo cuando llego a casa y veo sobre todo sus lindos comentarios, en verdad gracias.

Saludos, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
